deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:JoePlay
Achievements Hmm... I dunno. I wouldn't object to them, as long as edit count appears over achievement point score. I think we should wait though, the "leader" (for lack of a better term) of this wiki is having computer issues and can't edit for a while, and I really think we should discuss it with him and the other admins here. I can send him a message over Xbox LIVE and he might be able to find a way to post here. Frank-West 02:44, July 10, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: Maybe we should make a forum post. Then the whole wiki could decide. Frank-West 02:46, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :I actually think it's a really awesome idea. How hard is it to do? I wouldn't mind if our wiki is used to test this feature at all. So, yeah I'm all for this. - Ash Crimson 04:08, July 10, 2010 (UTC) ::(I'm posting my reply here rather than on both of your talk pages.) It's super easy to do, and you guys don't have to do anything. I just activate the Achievements extension, and it's up and running... as simple as flipping a switch. If you'd like to get the wiki community involved in the decision, feel free to make a forum topic or blog post. Then once a decision has been reached, leave me a message here. JoePlay (talk) 17:10, July 12, 2010 (UTC) *Hellloo, I saw the achievements thing on another wiki and I like it and think we should have it here. Would users automatically get the achievement if they've already done it? (like get 500 edits or upload 25 pictures?) And are the achievements the same across every wiki? --Mistertrouble189 18:41, July 12, 2010 (UTC) *Yeah, good questions. I need to know this though: If you enable achievements, can you make it so edit count still appears where it does now, instead of achievement score? Frank-West 18:54, July 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Achievements are not retroactive; everyone starts the "game" equally the moment they are activated, so no, users can't get achievements for contributions made before they go live. Each user's score is automatically displayed in the upper right of the user page. There's no way around that, but a user's edit count will still be displayed next to his/her name on their userpage as it currently does. JoePlay (talk) 19:43, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Awesome. How do we change achievement images/names? (last question) - Ash Crimson 20:01, July 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::There's a Special page where that is handled once the achievements are activated, which I will link you to. So.. do you guys need more time to decide or are you ready now? Just say the word and I'll activate it and follow up with further details/instructions. JoePlay (talk) 23:26, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::Oh yeah, we're set. Go ahead and activate them! =) Frank-West 00:25, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I'm not sure if the achievements are causing this but the wiki has reverted back to its default skin. I just though I'd let you know in case the two are related. - Ash Crimson 03:23, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::*Apparently fixed now. Just pointing out that the text on the Wiki Leaderboard is unreadable (black font on black background) Change to white? --Mistertrouble189 04:58, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::::The skin revert is/was unrelated. When that happens, it's a server issue. Regarding the unreadable text on the Wiki Leaderboard - DOH! I forgot to specify the .accent colors, which is what is used there (only needs to be tweaked on dark wikis), but I just fixed it. Sorry about that. JoePlay (talk) 07:35, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Wanted pages, unused files, etc. Hello, on the Wanted pages, unused files, etc., the data is old and isn't updating (it's saying the info was last updated on July 6), when will the info on these special pages be updated? So I can know what image is actually being unused or what red links are still around or not. --Mistertrouble189 20:14, July 14, 2010 (UTC) *Thank you very much --Mistertrouble189 02:21, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Galleries Hey, sorry to bother you again. But do you know why the galleries are looking all different now? See Sophie Richards and Looters and Katey Greene. --Mistertrouble189 04:15, July 15, 2010 (UTC) *Nevermind I think I got it. --Mistertrouble189 05:40, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Track I created a new track not really knowing what it would do.. and I'd like to know how to get rid of it. - Ash Crimson 03:08, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, that's fine. I'll leave it disabled. =j Thanks. - Ash Crimson 20:52, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Achievements? Hi, I'm MagcargoMan. I edit another wiki (Pocket God Wiki) and I was wondering if we could get achievements for it. It will encourage more people to edit there (there's only two users that edit it, including me) and a bigger community is needed. MagcargoMan 02:00, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Can we get achievements for it? MagcargoMan 06:40, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Blog Comments Hey. All of the comments on this blog just disappeared yesterday. Is this a problem that's happening elsewhere? Or is there a bug at our wiki? Thanks. - Ash Crimson 17:59, September 16, 2010 (UTC) : That's a bummer. Anyway, thanks for the help. =j - Ash Crimson 18:17, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Stolen images Hello. User:The Icyillusion has been taking images from Deadrisingwiki.com that belong to other users and has not attriubted our site or the owners of the uploaded images. Please delete the recent uploads (see here) as this site does not have permission to use them, especially as our users have spent a long time taking and editing these images. Thank you. --Mistertrouble189 20:03, April 13, 2011 (UTC) : Hi, the images are copyright of the original artist (or the game company) and not those that took screenshots. Use here will be under the same fair-use/fansite conditions as on deadrisingwiki.com : But while we are talking of attribution, I see that none of the articles taken from this wiki and used on deadrisingwiki.com are correctly attributed to the source as required by the Creative Commons license both wikis use. : While you have a list of authors in the history, those don't always show the actual creator of the content. Unless the same person has registered on your site, then any contributions by deadrising.wikia.com/User:Foo are being incorrectly attributed to www.deadrisingwiki.com/User:Foo - this is outside the terms of the license. : You can fix this by adding a template to all articles using content from Wikia, or by correctly listing the authors with links to their actual accounts on Wikia to show the correct attribution. Please see http://www.wikia.com/Licensing for a suggested format for the template. : Thanks -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 00:46, April 14, 2011 (UTC)